


Suggestive Content

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: Xu reviews the Garden suggestion box, but finds the suggestions less than work-appropriate.





	Suggestive Content

Lunch in hand, Quistis trooped up to her girlfriend's office. Spending their breaks together was one of the benefits of working together at Garden. The other—for better or worse—was the endless stream of workplace gossip: Whose SeeD ranks had been going up or down, which Triple Triad rules were in this season, where the prime draw points and student make-out spots were.

"Good afternoon, sweetie," Xu greeted her, without taking her eyes off her desk. 

She sounded stressed. Quistis gently draped her arms over Xu's shoulders and leaned forward to kiss her neck. "What's got you so bent out of shape?" 

"I'm updating the SeeD manual, which means it's time for the old annual review of the Garden suggestion box." She cast a disparaging glance towards the small, folded up slips of paper that covered her desk. "At least I _got_ some suggestions this year, but... mostly it's just horny guys. I mean, this is the kind of stuff I'm getting." She picked up the last slip she had been examining and read off the typed text: "'Uniforms - The women's skirts are too long; we should make them several inches shorter.'" 

Quistis's lips folded into an amused smile. "I don't know, seems like a good idea to me." 

"Very funny." Xu grabbed one of the yet-to-be-sorted slips and unrolled it. "Oh, here's a great one. 'What's the deal with Doomtrain? Can't we have more hot G.F.s, like Siren?'" She looked at Quistis, expecting some kind of sympathy for this ordeal. 

But Quistis merely nodded her agreement with this eminently sensible suggestion. "Siren's a fox. Plus you can totally see her bush when you summon her." 

Xu glared at her in mock exasperation. 

"What? Don't tell me you've never looked." 

"Of _course_ I've looked, but we're running a military academy here, not a strip club." 

Quistis folded her arms on the back of Xu's chair and leaned over her girlfriend's shoulder. "What's that one?" she asked, pointing to one slip of folder that was sitting by itself. 

"That one gets passed on to Selphie in case she's interested in having a wet T-shirt contest at the next Garden Festival." Xu rolled her eyes and unrolled another slip. This one was typed in the same small font as all the others. "'Col. Xu yelled at me for charging porn to the company credit card when I was on a mission. I don't see why this shouldn't be considered a legitimate business expense.'" 

Xu looked up at Quistis. "Yes, I seem to recall that I had to explain that policy to _you_ , too." It was only several moments later that a second thought finally came together in her mind and she suspiciously turned back to Quistis. "You didn't put that in there, did you?" 

"Well, if you're going to send me all the way to Winhill by myself, what do you expect to happen? Everyone needs some Viera orgies in their life sometimes." 

Xu was quickly catching on to what was going on here. "How many of the other ones did you put in too?" 

Quistis grinned. "So far? All of them." 

Xu swatted at her with a slip of paper. 

"Hey, _you_ complained last year that no one used the suggestion box. I've been trying to slip you ideas whenever I was bored." 

"And horny, apparently." Xu shook her head, smiling. Well, at least she couldn't say Quistis didn't pay attention to what she said or what she thought. Quistis was always good for that, picking up on the smallest details about her beloved. 

Quistis looked like she was waiting for something. "So?" 

"'So' what, sweetie?" 

"So are you going to follow up on any of them?" 

The sheer audacity of Quistis's requests was making Xu laugh. "Am I going to make all the women wear microskirts? No." 

"Selphie's got a great pair of legs." 

"No microskirts." 

"What if it was just yours?" 

Xu decided it was high time someone else unleashed their perversions on Quistis for a change. She tugged on Quistis's tie until she had pulled Quistis close enough to whisper in her ear, "Ask me again at home." 

Quistis smiled back. "Fair enough." Finally, she sat down so she could eat her lunch. She nodded towards the stack of unsorted slips. "You know, you should probably read the rest of them; someone else might have left a legit one in there too." 

Xu really couldn't argue with this, so she unrolled the next slip. "'Free vibrators.'" 

" _Might_ have."


End file.
